


All Your Friends

by orphan_account



Series: All Your Friends [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin came from a rich family. Any piece of technology or equipment he wanted, he got. He was an only child, making his parents spend more money on him than on the day’s meal, which was cooked by personal chefs anyway. He never had to clean his room, do chores, nothing. Sjin's perfect life is turned when his parents decide that it is best for Sjin to move across the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Friends

Sjin came from a rich family. Any piece of technology or equipment he wanted, he got. He was an only child, making his parents spend more money on him than on the day’s meal, which was cooked by personal cooks anyway. He never had to clean his room because his parents were paying almost 4000$ each month to have maids do that for them. As a child, he was very positive and active, and enjoyed playing the piano the most. For hours on end he would sit on the piano stool that was so high that he couldn’t reach the sustain pedal playing chopsticks and Thomas the Tank Engine’s theme song because that was all he knew at the age of 8. His mother was always very proud of him, awarding good grades with trips to the zoo or a new toy. When Sjin came home with another golden star sticker on his chest for being the best student of the week, his father would always pat his shoulder and say “I’m proud of you, son” and smile. Needless to say, Sjin was a very happy child. 

When he turned 15, he was still a straight-A student, never forgot to do his homework and was never late for class. His ambitions in life were revolved around school and future jobs – becoming an architect was one of his biggest dreams, so he started studying business technology, software design and other related subjects on his computer, and he was happy, hopeful. It was not until Sjin’s father found out about his secret studies that his happiness faded away like a bar of soap in a hard day’s wash. His father took away his computer and his textbooks so that Sjin could focus more on “more important things” - composing more songs or researching for his newest project at school. He wasn’t happy anymore.

A year later Sjin’s family had to move across the country, about a 5 hour drive, leaving his old friends and his old classmates behind. “We’re doing this for you, dear,” his mother had said, “for you to have a fresh start.” The new house was bigger and better, Sjin’s room was almost double the size of the one he had before. There was even his own grand piano to play, so he would no longer have to play in front of his parents in the living room. He got his computer back by making a promise not to focus on studying architecture, but schoolwork instead. And he did… for a while.

The first day of school was interesting to say the least. His mother had told him it was a good time to start going to public instead of private school to make some more versatile friends. When he walked into his first class which was homeroom, the students were not as up-tight and didn’t want to converse with him all the time, making him feel at ease. The classes were easier as Sjin had expected, but what he didn’t expect was to be confronted by a group of bullies.

“You think you’re cool with those Gucci pants on? Think you’re so posh?” one of them asked, making Sjin snap out of the book he was reading. “Huh?” he said, looking up to see 4 well-built, punk-looking guys with piercings all over their ears and faces. “You heard me,” the biggest one growled, so loudly that everyone in the corridor could hear. “Yeah, why is some fuckin’ poshy trying to go up against Smith?” another one snapped, coming closer to Sjin, taking him by the collar of his button-up shirt. He was as tall as Sjin, with brown hair and two eyebrow piercings. “You tryina start something, punk?” he shook Sjin, looking at him with threatening eyes. “I- no, I was just-“ Sjin tried to stutter, but before he could finish he was being lifted into the air by his collar, almost choking him. “Hey, hey, easy,” he could hear another one of them say, “it’s his first day, the headmaster will give us like, 2 weeks of detention if we beat him up today and then we can’t go to Rythian’s start-of-the-year party!” The speaker was someone of shorter height, with ash black hair and uncountable earrings. His figure was a little rounder, but that didn’t make him less scary-looking than the others. “Yeah, Sips is right. Let’s not get expelled on the first week, eh? We better lay him off,” another short one uttered, “for now.” The brunette holding Sjin in the air let him go forcefully, pushing him back so that Sjin toppled to the ground. “You better not fuck around or we’ll find you,” he warned, walking off with the rest of the guys. Sjin was left on the ground as a mockery, someone to laugh and point at as you walked past. He sat there for a few moments to gather himself, and then stood up. He was brushing off some dust and dirt off of his trousers when a lanky, long-haired boy walked up to him with a shy smile on his face. 

“Oh! I was just about to help you up,” he said, laughing nervously, “don’t mind about those guys. Smith, Trott, Ross and Sips won’t bully you if you just give them your lunch money and don’t mess around with them. They won’t hurt you if you just stay out of trouble.” Sjin’s eyes widened. “My lunch money? Why would they want that?” he asked quietly, the thought of giving his 5 pounds to the bullies each day sounding odd. “You know, to go to the movies, eat out, whatever. Just do it and they won’t beat you up,” he boy explained. “I’m Nilesy, by the way.” The boy’s smile was almost as welcoming as his voice was with an accent clearly not from around where the school was located. “I’m Sjin. Most people pronounce it Shin though,” Sjin told Nilesy and smiled back, “are there any more people I should watch out for?” Nilesy looked around, making sure no one could hear him, and signalled for Sjin to lean closer. “Rythian. He’s a real player,” Nilesy whispered, “I swear he’s got it on with all of the girls. And boys too, probably.” Sjin raised an eyebrow, but Nilesy just nodded, “And seeing as you don’t wear glasses or sweatpants, he’s probably going to try and...”

“Hey guys! Could you quickly answer these questions for me please, I’m doing a survey for the school paper,” a very short and petite girl asked, looking up at Sjin and Nilesy, making them both jump. “Ah, Nano! You really scared us there,” Nilesy laughed, making Nano laugh too, “This is Sjin, he’s new.” Sjin gave a quick wave before shyly looking at the ground. The whole meet-new-people-and-be-their-friend was still fairly new to him, and meeting girls was even weirder. None of the girls at his previous school talked to him other than about school and homework, he had never been in a relationship. He was very unexperienced. “Hiya Sjin! Have this slip of paper and fill out your answers,” Nano began, “return it to me tomorrow. I’m the head writer for the school paper, so I kinda need to do this before Friday.” He gave Sjin a small piece of paper with about 5 questions, but before Sjin had a chance to look at them, the bell rang, meaning that the break was over and it was time for the third period. “You’re in my math class, right?” Nilesy asked, “Just a heads up, the teacher is really strict. So do your homework and don’t talk during class, or he’ll send 10 notes to your parents this week.” Sjin looked surprised but nodded, walking alongside Nilesy to class.

The rest of the day was filled with meeting new people, and avoiding the punk-looking guys. Nilesy stuck by Sjin’s side the entire day, introducing him to the rest of the “nerdy bunch” – Lalna, Honeydew, Turps, and Dave. They were all very nice to Sjin, so Sjin was nice to them, but there was something odd about the way they kept asking Sjin all these questions about his past and where he had come from. They were all so… intrusive. As soon as Sjin’s mother picked him up from school, though, Sjin forgot all of the negativity and smiled as he got into the car. “How was your day?” his mother asked, smiling as she waited for Sjin to put on his seatbelt. “It was quite fun, I guess,” Sjin replied, “I made a lot of new friends.” Not entirely true, but true enough for it not to pass as a lie. Sjin and Nilesy had exchanged numbers so that they could chat on WhatsApp and so that Nilesy could add him to the group conversation which had every single person from their year. Nilesy said it was for asking about homework and such, but when Sjin opened his phone after doing his own there was much more than inquiries on what the math homework was. 

‘what do you think about that new boy? Sjin or whatever?’ someone had asked, going by the name of “Parv”, not sounding familiar to Sjin. ‘idk, did’t get to talk to him. how do u even pronounce his name? like, shin or sgin?’ another one had sent into the group conversation, this time someone called “Panda”. Sjin didn’t want to keep reading, in case his father would catch him and want to investigate the contents of his phone, but he couldn’t stop upon reading the next message, ‘ross and i just call him faggot, like what he is.’ It was Smith, one of the bullies Sjin had run into during the day. Before he could read any further, he got a text from Nilesy, and Sjin was left wondering who “Ross” was. ‘You wanna come over and play some D ‘n’ D?’ the message said, making Sjin furrow his brow. What was “D ‘n’ D”? Besides, Sjin’s parents would never let him go out, not at this hour. His piano instructor would be here soon. ‘Can’t. Sorry.’ He sent out, hoping not to upset Nilesy, his one “good” friend. So instead, he waited for Mr Williams to come over, and went on with his evening.

The next day wasn’t equally as bad. The only confrontation Sjin got from the bullies was for his lunch money, which he gave in 20p coins he had found from his wallet the other night. The biggest one of them, Smith, had given Sjin the dirtiest look he had ever seen, but the rest of the guys just brushed it off, since they got their money anyway. Sjin figured out the other two’s names: the one who had lifted him into the air the other day had been Ross, and the slightly shorter one, who had commented about getting 2 weeks of detention was Trott. The only one who didn’t give Sjin the stink-eye was Sips, the shortest one out of them all, which Sjin wondered quite a lot about.  
After school, the strangest thing happened.

Sjin was waiting for his mother to pick him up from the school parking lot, breathing in the fresh summer air deeply into his lungs, savouring this part of the year. He closed his eyes and imagined himself standing in front of a modern office building he himself had designed. He imagined how crowds of people would cheer as he cut the ribbon on the entrance and gave the big business owners a tour of the place, getting compliments left and right, job offers flowing in like a riv-

“Hiya. Sjin, is it?” Sjin heard a voice from the right of him, deep and quite foreign, not having a British, Irish or even a Scottish accent. Sjin jumped, opening his eyes in an instant and looking to the right, only to see the shortest of the bully-group stand beside him. It was Sips. The taller man’s eyes widened as he was trying to back away so that no more hurtful comments or even punches could be thrown his way anymore. “Don’t just stand there like a big dumdum. Are you called Sjin or not?” Sips asked, looking Sjin straight into his eyes with a questioning look. “Y-yeah,” Sjin said, looking back to his feet. Why was Sips even here? Would he threaten Sjin even more because he gave the 5 pounds in 20p coins? “Good. My name’s Sips, in case you didn’t know already,” the short man told Sjin, giving a slight chuckle at Sjin’s stutter, “I saw what you did the coins. Cleverly done. I had a long talk with Smith to convince him not to beat you up.” Sjin turned immediately to Sips, startled. His expression was mix of disbelief, doubt and slight worry. Dozens of questions raced through his mind, but he only managed to blurt out one. “Why did you-“ “To protect your ass,” Sips immediately answered, “and you seem like the kind of guy that wouldn’t want to piss off Smith, Ross or Trott again, correct?” Sjin nodded, definitely not wanting to infuriate the guys even more. “Thought so,” Sips said, chuckling once more. Sjin looked to the ground, wondering where his mother was, the only saviour from this awkwardness. “You know what Sjin? I like you. And I don’t think you belong with those nerds… they wear their shirts in their fuckin’ sweatpants every day for God’s sake!” Sips stated quite bluntly, “So, I’ll cut to the chase here. Wanna come to Rythian’s party? We could all invite one friend, so, just to get your reputation up, you could come there and… you know, party! If you prove your man enough to have a couple drinks and not get piss-drunk, Smith and the guys won’t ever touch you again, I promise.” The look on Sjin’s face must’ve been quite amusing, because as soon as Sips finished his sentence, he started laughing. Hard.

The sound of a car approaching made Sjin turn his head and sigh in relief, it was his mum. “This is my ride,” he quietly said as he made his way towards the now parked car. “I’ll pick you up at eight thirty. Wear something nice, but casual enough. See ya pretty boy,” Sips said smugly before Sjin managed to disappear into the car. And as they drove away, Sjin was left wondering how on earth Sips had managed to find out his address, or if he was just going to follow them. Either way, Sjin was pretty creeped out.


End file.
